Of Blood and Love
by pimp biscuit
Summary: “Mistress, I know that you did not have your fill, please, continue” he whispered into her ear while cupping her chin delicately with a strong masculine hand, tilting her head to the side. Hinata closed her eyes. sasuhina 1 shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if I did own Naruto, Sakura would have died at the hands of sasori!!!

Of Blood and Love

The night was overpoweringly dark, the full moon barely able to illuminate anything because of the dark clouds that covered nearly all of the sky. Two lone figures stood in the deserted London alley. One was wearing an elegant thick kimono the other a luxurious tuxedo (think of the tux that haji wears in blood at the end).

Hinata slowly removed her lips from Sasuke's neck, replacing them with her forehead. She released ragged breaths, holding herself back from repeating what she had just done to the boy.

She knew it was wrong.

She had been wrong in accepting his offer, she knew, but it just proved to be the perfect solution to this problem. He offered himself so why not accept? If it could help her reach her goal she was willing to use this young man as long as possible, but she also would not abuse this gift.

She slowly moved away from him, not completely quenched of her need, but again she would not abuse this gift. She removed her hands from his hair and neck, leaving them to dangle at her sides, and looked up at the young man.

He could not be no older than seventeen, but then why would he want to waist his time by her side? The gap between their ages was extraordinarily large after all. She looked up at the boy, and stared into the dark abyss of his coal black eyes. He had truly become very handsome over the years, barely resembling the crying boy she had met so long ago.

They stared at each other for the longest of time, neither breaking the eye contact. She tried to see what was hidden behind that emotionless facade he wore so well, but alas to no avail. She looked down finally deciding to give up and go back to the castle.

"we must leave the sun will be rising soon" she said while turning away from him but before she could take a step, he reached out and graved her arm pulling her back to land against his chest.

"Mistress, I know that you did not have your fill, please, continue" he whispered into her ear while cupping her chin delicately with a strong masculine hand, tilting her head to the side. Hinata closed her eyes. How could this boy shatter her will so easily?

She turned slowly in his arms and moved to be as close as physically possible. She reached a delicate arm up and pulled the collar of the suit roughly to the side while smoothing her other hand into his hair, the young man automatically knowing to tilt his head to the side. She moved up and hovered her lips over his neck, right above the pulsating vain visible on his pale skin.

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen. He could feel her cold breath on his neck making him shiver.

Sasuke would be lying if he said he did not enjoy these moments that were only shared between him and her. He loved her; he couldn't deny it and was willing to do what ever it took to be by her.

He had first seen her when he was about eight years old, that fateful day was the day his life ended… and began again.

She had seemed to materialize out of nowhere, an angel clad in a blood drenched kimono, seeming so beautiful supporting his brothers lifeless body, one arm around his abdomen the other protruding from his chest having pulled out the cold-blooded murderers hearth, as his blood dripped from her arms, her face, and the puncture wounds in his body.

She seemed to be about the same age as his brother.

Sasuke looked on in amazement at his savior. She turned to him, dropping his brother and his non-beating hearth to the ground not caring the least bit to release him gently, and walked towards him. She reached out a hand and Sasuke, not hesitating a bit, graved her offered hand. She brought him up and cradled him in her arms holding the boy as the tears somehow started to flow freely again, sliding down his checks to land on the beautiful girls shoulder. She held him, comforting him and whispering kind words into his ear. He couldn't remember how long he cried but as the tiers dried and his throat ached from the sobs, and the screaming he had done prier to her arrival, he pulled away from her shoulder to look at her face.

She was gorgeous.

She had to be an angel; she was just too beautiful to be human. Sasuke studied every contour of her face finally stopping at her eyes, her eyes that reminded him so much of the shinning moon, that held so much warmth that he felt like clinging to her and never letting go. She was drenched in blood but it neither appalled him nor took away from her beauty. She smiled kindly at him causing a blush to appear on his chubby face. She released him placing him back on the ground and kneeled before him placing one of her soft hands on his cheek, wiping away at the tears.

"There, there young one, I've relived you of that horrible man he will never hurt you again, but sadly I must go the sun will rise soon" she said while wiping away at his final tear and standing up.

Before she could leave he reached out a small arm and balled it up in her kimono, begging for her not to leave. He could not speak the pain of loosing his whole family still over powering his fragile young body, but he knew she understood what he was asking. She turned to him again and smiled another one of her breath taking smiles. She reached back and removed his small arm gently. She bent down and kissed him on his cheek which she had smeared with his brother's blood from when she wiped at his tears.

Sasuke started to cry again knowing that she was going to leave him there, surrounded by the lifeless bodies of his murdered family. She moved away and stared into his eyes sympathy sketched into her delicate features.

"I'm sorry but I must leave you, I hope someday we may meet again" and whit those final departing words she disappeared in a swirl of dark lavender tinted feathers. Sasuke reached his small arms above him catching a feather in his hand before it could disappear like all the others.

The years passed by slowly, in a haze, after that day. He tried to forget about her and move on, like the encounter had never taken place, but every day he would come home and find the lavender feather lying on his window sill, never letting him forget. He had tried to get rid of it several times but every time he would hesitate and in the end just place it on the window sill again.

Daily, right before falling asleep, he would think about her. Who was she? Was she actually there that day? Would he ever see her again? And what were these feelings that always managed to speed his hearth rate and make his face heath up? But of course his thoughts always wandered to how beautiful she was.

He continued like this until the day he had become seventeen, by that time he had figures out that he had fallen in love with her.

It had been a dark gloomy day, the moon was obstruct by dark gray clouds and not even the small nocturnal animals made a sound, and it had been that precise day that his car decided to break down on him.

He had been leaning on the side of his bar, dialing his "girlfriends" cell when it happened. It had came so suddenly the pressure of the hands that held him firmly to his car, making him drop his cell phone, the sudden heath that was pressed against him. He had no time to react. His quivering body was able to just move his head enough to see his attackers face. It was a man, an old man, with a long flowing beard and clothes that looked to belong to an aristocrat.

The man started advancing his mouth towards him, not speaking a word, long fangs protruding from his mouth aiming to puncture the skin at his neck. He looked on as the man leaned closer, fear hindering him from looking away, his eyes wide in shock and a cold sweat dampening his skin. But before the man got any closer Sasuke was able to will his eyes closed.

_There is one thing he knows for sure about his angel, she is the strongest woman he has ever met._

Before the man could impale him, a loud cracking noise followed by the sound of something splattering onto the ground was heard. Sasuke, felling no pain, opened his eyes to see an arm jutting out of his attackers skull completely drenched in blood with small droplets gathering at the tips of the persons fingers to drop down to the ground to join with the puddle forming there. Sasuke looked from the hand down to the ground to assess the damage the arm had caused. There where fragments from the skull spread all around, mixing with the blood and portions of the brain that had torn away from the rest of the muscle when the arm had been shoved trough it.

"You are a disgrace to our kind, giving into your most primal of instincts becoming a cold blooded murderer in the process"

Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition, that voice, it was the same one that swam trough his dreams every night, haunting him like a beautiful sirens song. He looked up hurriedly and was immediately overwhelmed with joy, it was her.

He looked at her beautiful face clenched in anger and noticed that she hadn't aged a bit, she looked the same as she did those nine years ago. But that couldn't be right if it was the same person she would be the age of twenty-six now, wouldn't she?

'_Disgrace to our kind'_

No, it couldn't be, she the woman he loved, was a demon of the night. She was one of the monsters that were shun from society and feared with absolute fervor.

He looked into her eyes, that where filled with disgust, and knew even if she was one of them he could never stop loving her. She turned towards him, ensnaring him with those gorgeous lavender tinted orbs. She stared at him as she brought her delicate hand up to her mouth and liked at the blood, once she was done lapping at the blood she spoke.

"Your throat"

He reached an arm up to touch at the skin of his throat and felt a stinging sensation when his hand brushed against it. He retracted his hand and brought it up to his face and noticed it was smeared with blood. The man must have been able to scrape his fangs on his skin before she got here.

He looked back up at her to see her staring at his neck, her eyes glazed over.

She…wanted him? No, she wanted his blood.

He started moving his hand towards her, snapping her out of her stupor causing her to move her gaze towards the ground. Sasuke did not falter; he kept reaching out to her finally being able to place his hand on her cheek. She reacted to the touch and turned her head towards his hand to draw in the smell of his blood.

She placed her smaller hands on his holding his hand in place and looked towards him, asking for permission. Sasuke gave her a small smile telling her it was alright. She brought the hand closer and darted her small tongue out of her mouth to lick at his fingers that where smeared with his blood. The sensation sent shivers through out his body, causing small Goosebumps to appear on his skin and his eyes to close as he leaned his head back a fraction in pure bliss but before he knew it the sensation was gone.

He opened his eyes to see her staring down at the ground. Sasuke, not knowing what came over him, moved his other hand towards her and cupped her face turning her so he could look into her eyes.

Again, he caught her staring at the freshly made wound. Her fangs grew, protruding from her lips just a fraction to show that she wanted nothing more than to pierce his neck.

He wanted nothing more than to make her happy.

Before he knew it he had slid his left hand to hold the back of her head and his right hand traveled down to her waist, felling the soft texture of her kimono. He brought her closer and tilted her head with his left hand so she hovered right above the near-bite, offering himself to her.

She placed her arms on his chest trying to push him away.

"You do not know what you are doing" she had said, so silently, that if she hadn't been as close, he probably wouldn't have heard her. He felt every word she spoke, sending a wonderful sensation flooding through his body.

"You're wrong, I know exactly what I'm doing" he responded making his throat vibrate with the words he spoke, tempting her even more.

The wonderful smell and taste of his blood intoxicated her, causing her hands to move on their own acord. One moved to the collar of his shirt, tearing it as to expose more of his skin. The other hand weaved its way into his hair graving ahold of the strands and tilting his head gently to the side allowing her better access to his throat. She looked up at him through her lashes, asking to see if he was sure, Sasuke looked down at her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sure" he whispered

"You do know that if I bite you, you will become one of us"

"Yes"

She looked away from him and before Sasuke could take another breath she bit into him. Sasuke felt when her fangs had dug into his skin, causing a small grunt to escape his lips from the pain that prickled through out his body. Once the pain subsided he leaned his head back enjoying the moment.

A/N: so what do ya' think? I'm usually a comedy person but I felt like seeing if I could write something darkish/ really mushy and/or smutty and look at that I was able to write something that had no ounce of comedy hurray, I finally met one of the challenges I put on myself. Shit, man I promised myself I wouldn't start anymore stories but STUPID PLOT BUNNIES anyway it wont be that long probably two or three chaps but it is a one-shot so don't be expecting to much I basically split it into 2/3 chaps because it's pretty long, now I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YA"LL THINK!!! Is it any good? Am I any good at writing more serious stories? Because if not I'll just leave, I got my suitcase ready and everything, got that violin guy playing sad music in the background (that's right my exit is going to be that dramatic)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no es mio, Naruto (i don't own naruto

Of Blood & Love

Blood dribbled down her chin and slid down from the open wounds on his throat onto his chest from her hungry consumption. He felt and heard his blood leaving his body, growing weaker with each passing second. He lost the strength in his legs and slide down the car he was leaning on causing them to be in a kneeling position.

When she had finished she retracted her fangs from his neck and liked the puncture wound, making sure to gather every single last drop. She had drained him of more than half of his blood, finishing the first step of the grueling process, and now there was no turning back. She leaned him against the car behind him and saw that he was breathing heavily through his mouth, trying desperately to hold onto his consciousness.

She released the hand that was holding his collar, and used the other hand's index finger's nail to slice into the palm of her free hand. She fisted her hand, as to release more blood, and placed it over his parted lips letting the droplets slide down her hand and into his awaiting mouth.

He chocked on the blood spitting it out, not liking the taste of the blood but also to weak to actually swallow anything.

She watched him, spit back up the blood, and saw that he was not going to willingly take in her blood. There was no other way, she delicately placed her palm up to her lips and took as much as she could into her mouth.

She leaned closer to him, hovering a hair line away from his face, and stared. He was now drenched in sweat his breaths were getting shorter coming in in great heaves, trying desperately to hold on to his life. She looked down at him and frowned and then slowly, delicately leaned forward and placed her soft cold lips on his parted dry ones, forcing the blood into his mouth.

He tried to spit it back up again, releasing dry coughs that caused it to dribble down his chin. Hinata, getting tired of his rebellious actions, graved his jaw stopping his coughing and forcing him to take in the vile liquid and once he had swallowed all of it, she released her lips from his. She moved a fraction away from him and spoke in a soft voice, cradling him in her arms as she moved them to a sitting position where she was the one against the car, his breathing getting even more ragged.

"I'm sorry, but the next step of the transformation is very painful" and just as she said that Sasuke's eyes opened wide as his body started convulsing in pain. Her grip around him tightened as to stop his violent movements. He writhed in her arms twisting in angles that seemed impossible for the human body to accomplish and screamed blood curling screams that shattered the night's silence.

Sasuke could feel the blood she had given him multiplying, growing to fill the empty space that his lost blood left. The blood rushed trough him in a shocking pace, mixing with his own. His canines grew longer causing a vast amount of pain in his gums, the same for his fingernails that also grew. His skin seemed to be on fire burning his insides causing him to jerk even more.

Finally, his eyes.

They changed from the coal black piercing eyes that his so called girlfriend swooned over to a dark red with a bright yellow surrounding the pupil causing them to seem to glow in the night.

Sasuke's body gave a final lurch… and then, total darkness.

He had awoken a few minutes later lying in a forest, his head supported on his angels lap. Sadly though, he was not in his right state of mind when he awoke. The blood lust when he had woken was immense, making him able to hear and smell the blood that was coursing throughout her body. Before he could stop himself, he attacked her, pinning her under him and straddling her waist. Her eyes widened just a fraction, a gesture of curiosity, and gave him a warm smile, the same smile she had shown him that day.

He snarled under his breath lowly and gripped her shoulders tightly, impaling his elongated nails through her kimono and into her skin. He leaned forward swiftly, licking at her neck hungrily, then opened his mouth wide, saliva dripping off his fangs, and pierced her skin. He devoured her hungrily, stopping occasionally to lick at the spilled blood that smeared her heck and his face. The craving for blood over powered him making him loose control of his body.

He pierced into her again and again, covering her whole throat in bites, each wound releasing more blood than the last. The blood cascaded down her throat like a water fall completely covering the porcelain skin in its dark red color and soaking into her now torn kimono. This continued on for what seemed like hours, yet she showed no signs of pain.

And suddenly, breaking out of the spell, he stopped. The crabbing had completely disappeared, leaving him covered in his beloved's blood, his fangs still firmly piercing her skin.

Sasuke eyes widened in disbelief, He breathed deeply through his nose then slowly relaxed his arms and jaw releasing her from his grip and moved away from her, not wanting to see what he had done. His vision had been placed towards the top of her kimono which was completely stained a dark crimson.

Sasuke's eyes filled with self hatred and regret, how could _he_ have possibly done this to her.

It was quiet for what seemed like eternity, making him paranoid. Did she hate him now? Why wasn't she talking? Sasuke wished he had the courage to verbalize these questions but he couldn't and it almost sickened him. Why was it that this woman could do this to him, make him so weak and submissive.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

Her words soothed his soul; she spoke, which meant she didn't, at last in Sasuke's mind, hate him. Sasuke tried to look up but images of her blood covered body came back to him, taunting him, and so he decided to just stare at the ground. Sasuke cleared his throat, trying to unlodge the lump that had formed in his throat and spoke.

"M-y name is …Sasuke"

A/N: gomen, really I'm super sorry but school is just fucking driving me crazy so I havent had a lot of time to work on my fics but as soon as everything cools down I'll write like mad but until then I'm sorry it took so long to update and that the chapter was incredibly short but don't worry I'm still writing and all ready got in mind what in gonna do for mom just need to write it down so until then ja ne

P.S. for the person who offered to beta this story, I couldn't find the link, sorry it might just be because I'm really slow but um…help, please


	3. Chapter 3

Unbetad rough draft

Im alive just internetless :p so updates will be few and rare I just happened to find this on my friends pc xD

Disclamer: not mine :D

Of Blood and Love Ch 3

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

This time Sasuke did look up at her, his eyes wide with shock. Did she remember him? Sasuke caught sight of her throat and winced noticing just how much damage he had done.

'Oh god, she's still bleeding' Sasuke thought trying to fight back the urge to vomit at the sight. He quickly reached out, his hand skimming the skin of her throat gently. His eyes looked on in regret, as his finger tips lightly traced around his fang marks, and slowly his finger tips were coated in her blood. He truthfully felt like crying, his self control weakly holding him back.

A small hand reached up and was placed over his, stifling his movements. He looked up at her face and saw her smiling at him. It was beautiful, so delicate, so sincere, so understanding, so forgiving, and so it became the braking point for him. He felt like he had committed the greatest sin ever imaginable. His face contorted in pain as he moved forward to lean his forehead on her shoulder and brought her body closer, embracing her delicate form.

"I'm a fucking asshole, how could I have done this to you, oh god, I'm so sorry" Sasuke said his voice getting meeker, falling to a whisper, "I'm sorry"

She brought her hands to rest on his chest pushing him away slowly. Sasuke's eyes squeezed shut, feeling her rejection hit him like a bullet. He slowly released her from his embrace his body raked with shame as he brought his hands to his knees, balling his hands into the material of his pants.

He could have cried in that moment had he not felt a warm pair of hands placed on his checks. His eyes widened in shock at the feel, and slowly the hands guided his face up, making him lock gazes with her beautiful lavender eyes. She smiled towards him, removing one or her hands from his face and bringing the sleeve of her kimono to her throat, rubbing at the blood. With the blood wiped away, he was able to see that the fang marks, that had been present a few seconds ago, had completely disappeared. He looked at the other marks on her neck and saw that they were also slowly disappearing, the holes getting smaller and smaller.

He brought his eyes to rest on hers again and just when he thought he was as shocked as he could get, he was gladly surprised again.

Her eyes slowly closed as she leaned her head towards his bringing her lips to rest on his cheek. Sasuke's face heated up immediately a dark red blush surfacing on his cheeks as he remembered that this was the second time she had approached him in such a manner.

She backed away slowly, her eyes fluttering open. She stared at him for a while before a smile spread across her face

"I am very glad we were able to meet again young one" she spoke in her soft voice.

She remembered him.

Sasuke was brought back to reality as the pressure on his neck was released. She rested herself on his body her small frame resting on his chest. He brought his arms around her, embracing her petite form. Her chest heaved in hurried breaths as she attempted to regain her control. A small smile spread on his lips, he really did enjoy these moments where he was the only person, living or otherwise, able to witnesses her in her most weakest of moments. To think that one day he, Sasuke Uchiha, a mere nobody in the vampire world, barely even considered a commoner, would be able to spend the rest of his undead life next to the woman he loved, even if it was merely as her servant, it was just the most amazingly unbelievable thing ever. There where days that he still believed this was a dream, a beautiful dream he feared one day would end.

He had spend a total of 50 years by her side and treasured every memory, good or bad, that he had spent by her side and prayed that death continued on its current path. He couldn't bring himself to imagine a life without the woman he loved even if there current relationship was that of a mere servant and his mistress, even if it continued forever like this, he'd gladly accept that fate as long as he was always by her side.

Sasuke looked down at Hinata as she pulled away and caught her eyes. They were still breathtakingly beautiful, holding the same gentle nature from so long ago along with something else, something he prayed he'd one day see in her eyes, but couldn't bring himself to accept, after all what if he was misreading it, what if in acting on his feelings he scared her, scared her away from _him,_ that was the last thing he wanted.

But what if?

He reached a calloused hand up to her cheek and watched as she reacted just as she did the night she had ended his mortal life, slightly tilting her face towards his palm, and blissfully closing her eyes. He watched her and in that instant had made his decision.

He watched as her eyelids slowly parted and as if drawn in her eyes slowly leaned towards her. He watched her, gauging her reaction, and saw that she just watched curiously as he neared ever so slowly her blood stained lips slightly parted.

"…Hyugga sama?" he murmured as his lips hovered a hairline away from hers

"Yes, Sasuke?" she responded in that delectable voice that he loved to hear. He brushed the pad of his thumb on her cheek in slow circles, groping for time to think. He had never initiated anything with his mistress and truthfully was horribly scared. Of course there where moments where he had been so much closer with her yet this, this felt so…_different_, he was scared.

He leaned closer his lips applying the lightest pressure on hers…

"_I love you_"


End file.
